


Draconic

by Anemoso



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Double Penetration, Dragon!Genji - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vibrators, and some angst with a happy ending because I'm a sap, dragon dick 2: electric boogaloo now featuring, genji is impatient and rough, genjis got two dicks and a cloaca, little bit of mind control but not during the sex, naga dragon genji specifically, reyes is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemoso/pseuds/Anemoso
Summary: Inside, he saw a man lounging across a bed of cushions, striking with his green hair and golden eyes, and even more striking with glittering scales across his face and chest and surrounding his hips and his goddamn lower body being a fucking snake tail bodywhat the fuuu“-uuuck.” Oh, he didn't realize he was saying that out loud.--Mccree makes a mistake on a mission and ends up in a dragon's lair. Turns out, the dragon is lonely and doesn't mind keeping his company for the night.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hahahah hello ive been bed ridden for nearly three days because i strained my neck while moving so i wrote this to feel better while i marathoned how it's made and voided out
> 
> i always see dragon hanzo but not a lot of dragon genji?? so i wrote it myself. i figured someone out there besides me and my two other friends enjoy it lmao
> 
> Edit may 2018: finally found time and went through and did a proper editing of this story. Not much was changed, as I still am proud of what I wrote, but the occasional past-present tense switches and misspellings and missing words always bugged me. Serves me right to both write and edit this entire story on my phone I guess, haha.
> 
> ALSO LOOK   
> http://overwatch-obsession.tumblr.com/post/172336103864/genji-shimada-dragon-overwatch-hunter-you  
> FANART!!!! IM SCREAM

It began with a simple mission, one Mccree should have been able to complete within a few hours and be back on base for drinks before sunset. Instead, he was currently stuck wandering a dark forest in rural Japan, with no communication because he lost his damn com while on the run. 

What _should_ have been a simple mission turned out to be much more complicated, it's always more complicated when the yakuza are involved. He thought he just needed to go in, clear out a few rogue omnics, and be done with it. Turns out they weren't rogue, just working for one of the clans, and he had to hightail it out of there before he was shot dead by one of the guards he accidentally ran into. One guard turned into two, in four, into ten, and he realized quite quickly that he needed to run. As much as he may have wanted to stay and take them all out, one to about one hundred was not good odds and he was smart enough to take the escape opportunity presented to him. 

He found it strange that once he got to the forest on the edge of town, they seemed to stop chasing him. He wasn't sure if they just lost track of him in the dark woods, or if there was some reason why they wouldn't enter. He decided he'd rather risk it than risk them. 

But now that left him in this predicament. Alone, lost, and anxious about the possibility of still being tailed. Peacekeeper was a heavy weight in his hand as he continued to wander through the forest, trying to find a way to the next town or village. At the moment, his chances weren't looking too high. The forest itself was strange, thick canopies of leaves blotted out the sky while freshly fallen leaves of fall covered the ground. It was almost as if the trees shed their leaves only to immediately regrow them, or something. He wasn't sure if that was normal or not. But, Mccree wasn't a scientist or anything, he'd leave that to Angela. 

After two more hours of meandering, the sun had set and night had fallen quickly, making the already dark forest impossibly darker. Mccree swore, he wouldn't be getting anywhere tonight, and debated the merits of sleeping on the ground. 

Taking off his hat and holstering peacekeeper, he sat down under a tree at the edge of a small clearing. Maybe not the safest place to run while hiding, but he would rather be able to see right now rather than be completely hidden. There were enough leaves on the ground to keep off the chill of fall, and years of missions had taught him that his serape doubled as a great blanket in a pinch, so he wasn't worried about freezing to death tonight. He was glad for it, building a fire while on the run was a terrible idea. He knew his back wouldn't appreciate the conditions, and he wasn't looking forward to being sore in the morning, but despite this he laid down on the thick mat of leaves and attempted to sleep. 

\---

He woke up in a daze, unsure if he had even slept, to water dripping on his face. 

It was still night, and now it was raining. Mccree couldn't believe his damn bad luck. 

Pulling himself back into a sitting position, he winced when he realized how soaked he already was. The tree had protected him a bit, but the wet ground surrounding it made up for that fact. With no way of checking the time, he grabbed his wet hat and pulled himself off the ground completely. He was unsure what to do next, desert survival was more his forte than forest, and he was positive Reyes was going to give him a verbal lashing for this once he arrived back at base. 

He began to walk forward, careful of his steps so as not to slip on the wet ground. He assumed he would just walk until he reached something, a town, a cliff, anything, and he'd play it by ear from there. Instead, as he walked on for a few minutes, he found a tree. A very familiar tree. 

_Well shit,_ either he was seeing things or that's the exact same tree he just slept under. Complete with the dent in the leaves where he slept. Looking around, he realized that this little patch in the forest was more clear than the rest, easier to see. Taking note of the surroundings, he walked forward again into darker edge of the forest. 

It only took another few minutes before he ended up in another clear spot- or well, the _exact same_ clear spot. He spent his whole life looking for and memorizing little details, and he was positive that he was back where he started. Shaking his head, attributing it to lack of sleep, Mccree set to prove to himself that he was seeing things. He fished through his pockets, trying to find something to leave behind, before settling on a bullet at the base of the tree. As he walked in a different direction this time, heading to the left rather than straight, he was convinced he wouldn't be seeing that bullet again. 

Until he found himself in the clearing again. 

Swallowing hard, he looked over towards the tree, and found the bullet resting right where he placed it. 

Mccree would admit to himself, he wasn't one to believe in the supernatural. Ghost stories were just stories made to keep people out of abandoned buildings or just plain scare them. But unless he wandered onto the set of paranormal activity 32, he was starting to sweat a little more. 

Listening hard for any unusual sounds, he heard nothing but the rain pitter pattering against the ground. He saw nothing had changed about the clearing at all, save for the bullet. He wondered if maybe this was just a dream, or if he should just try to sleep through the rain until morning when he heard something. 

Somewhere in the distance, it sounded like someone was laughing. A sweet laugh, like honey passing through his ears. He felt a wave of calm wash through him- before he realized what was happening. 

Caught between terror and anger, Mccree whipped out peacekeeper. Someone was fucking with him, and no one fucked with Mccree. Ghost or otherwise he was going to put a bullet through their head. He hoped. 

Sneaking through the foliage, he followed the sounds of the distant laughter until it suddenly cut off. Stopping, he waited a minute, trying to tell if whatever was out there heard him or not. 

“ _Oh little hunter_ ,” a whisper against his ear, cool hands pressed against his shoulders, “ _come on, I’m waiting for you_.”

Whipping around he fired- and struck tree. 

He would not tremble, he refused to shake in the eyes of whoever- whatever- this thing was. He held peacekeeper out in front of him as he started forward again, aided once more by the laughter. 

Where at first it sounded sweet and amused, Mccree couldn't help but think it sounded much more cruel now. 

He had gotten much closer to it when it stopped again, and he stopped with it. But in response this time he heard a tsking noise, before the voice against his ear pressed on to say, “ _Dear little hunter, don't stop now. You're so close to your goal_.” 

Mccree realized then that maybe following this thing was not his smartest idea, and maybe he shouldn't keep going forward. Yet, the cooing in his ear combined with curiosity and fear led him once more. The further he walked, the more sweet it sounded, the invisible hands pressing soft and gentle against his shoulders, his chest, his face. 

He hadn't realized when he lowered peacekeeper, how long he had been walking forward in a haze, until he snapped out of it. He was at the edge of another clearing, larger than the first, a circle of trees encasing a hill. At the top of the hill was a shrine, with a path leading from where he was standing to the entrance. There were no places to hide, no way he could sneak up to the shrine and assess the situation. His only choice was to walk up in plain view of whatever was watching him. 

He took a deep breath, then another, feeling the cold rain soaking through his body once more. The voice had stopped its soft praises, the hands were no longer pushing him forward. He hadn't realized he lost control of his body until he had it back, and that realization nearly made him nauseous. 

The rational part of his mind screamed at him to turn around, don't bother going up there, wait until morning then get out of this forest and find a way to Reyes. 

Yet, the smaller irrational side told him to go up there, see what the hell was waiting for him. The last time he listened to that irrational side was when Deadlock had been ambushed by Blackwatch, and he had decided to pick up his gun and fight back rather than hightail it like the rest of his crew. He knew listening to that side would get him in trouble. He knew this. 

_I'm an idiot_ , he thought, as he began to ascend the hill. _Reyes is going to kill me later if this thing doesn't_. 

The hill was larger than expected, and walking at the brisk pace he was left him slightly winded by the time he got to the top. He told himself he was shaking because of the cold, and not from fear as he looked upon the entrance of the shrine. 

It had probably been a grand wonder, a long time ago. Extensively large, it nearly resembled a castle in size. It was covered in ivy and moss, years of nature taking over the unkept building, but Mccree was surprised to see how well kept the wood was. No sign of rot or damage, the shrine was exquisite, and if he was in a better state of mind he would have loved to look upon it longer. 

But as it was, he ended up becoming much more focused on what was inside instead. Through the opened doorway, he could see a traditional altar, with lit candles lighting the path towards it. From his place outside the entrance, he could tell that hallways and rooms spread out from this central room deeper into the castle-shrine were also lit with candles, indicating to him that something had been here. 

Against his instincts, he stepped inside. Immediately, he felt the soft pressure of arms drape themselves across his shoulders and lips gently brush against his ear. “ _You took so long, I was worried you changed your mind_.” 

Mccree nearly growled in response, he had had enough of these mind games. “Tell me who or what the fuck you are, and what the hell you want from me?!” 

The voice snickered in his ear. “ _Why don't we find out?_ ” And the doors to the shrine behind him slammed shut. 

The presence disappeared, and Mccree was already regretting his decisions. He turned around against the door again, pushing and pulling to see if it would budge. He wasn't surprised when it didn't. He slumped against the door, cursing himself for getting into this situation, when he heard the voice, no longer a whisper, echo to him from deeper inside the shrine. 

“Oh dear hunter! I'm waiting for you,” they called, in a sing-song tone. 

Mccree knew he had run out of choices to make, and squared his shoulders for whatever he was about to face. As he passed the altar, however, he noticed a large painting behind it. A traditional painting of two dragons, one blue and the other green, twisted around each other in the sky. There were painting on the right and left walls as well, this time of only the green dragon. Mccree couldn't help but notice how empty the other two paintings were compared to the main one, the green dragons looking nearly lonely in vast lands of nothing compared to the one twisted around its blue twin. 

“Hunter,” the voice seemed to _whine_ , dragging out the vowels of the word, “I've been waiting for so long. Can't you walk any faster?!”

Mccree couldn't help it, he had to laugh a little bit. He'd never heard of such an impatient and demanding ghost before. It helped ease some of the tension from his body, and he relented and began walking through the nearest hallway. 

He realized quickly, that while the outside of the shrine looked large, the inside was _huge_. He lost track of how many turns he made, how many rooms he passed through very quickly. He knew he wasn't being led in circles at least because there was so much stuff on the walls and inside the rooms, and it was all different. Paintings, pottery, furniture, scrolls, endless amounts of objects scattered through each hall and each room, all of it having one theme in common. _Gold_. Everything had at least one part of it, if not the entire piece, covered in gold. Mccree didn't know much about art, but he knew from busting the occasionally illegal art market dealings that some of the works in here would be worth millions. He was almost dizzy from just how full, how lived in this space was. How did a ghost get so much stuff?!

“Huuunteeer! Hurry uuuup!” They definitely were whining now, and much louder than before. Mccree was not so dazzled that he missed the direction the voice echoed from, and set down that path instead. 

He soon found himself in a long hallway, with doors shut on either side, and one opened at the very end. Steeling himself, he walked with conviction down to that final room, where he knew he'd be facing whatever has been messing with him this entire time. 

Now, as started before, Mccree did not believe in the supernatural. He was willing to put that past himself and maybe believe there was a ghost haunting him, but even then that did not prepare himself for what lie in wait in that room. 

Inside, he saw a man lounging across a bed of cushions, striking with his green hair and golden eyes, and even more striking with glittering scales across his face and chest and surrounding his hips and his goddamn lower body being a _fucking snake tail body what the fuuu_

“- _uuuck_.” Oh, he didn't realize he was saying that out loud. 

The man- snake?- seemed just as taken aback by Mccree’s exclamation, before he began to laugh that sweet laugh once more. 

“Hunter, you seem surprised. Didn't you know what you were getting into by coming to me?” His lower body- tail- uhrg Mccree wasn't good at this- lazily swished from side to side, reminding Mccree of a cat. “I would assume that a hunter coming to kill a dragon would not be surprised to see one.” 

Mccree wasn't sure when exactly his mind short circuited, but he was sure it was long gone by now. Which explains why the next words out of his mouth were, “Wait- what do you mean by dragon?!” 

The tail stopped swishing as the dragon looked at him. He was suddenly much more pensive than he was before. Or maybe just annoyed. “Hunter, you cannot believe you would fool me into thinking you do not know who I am.” His eyes had narrowed, yep definitely annoyed. 

Mccree shifted from foot to foot, unsure of exactly what to say. 

The dragon’s eyes had widened again. “You mean to tell me, you really did not know?” He asked, voice much more quiet, almost akin to the soft whispers Mccree had heard on the way up there. 

“I uh- was running from some guys. Got lost in these here woods. Didn't expect to find anything but trees quite honestly much less, uh, a dragon.” 

Across from Mccree, the dragon had gone quiet, eyes boring into him, trying to catch a lie. He looked away, suddenly unsure. “So, what you are saying is that you are not a hunter?” 

“Nope.”

“And you are not here to kill me and ransack my home of its gold?” 

“Yep.” 

“Forgive me if I cannot believe you,” he said angrily, suddenly looking back at Mccree with harsh narrowed eyes. 

Mccree took a step back, suddenly caught with fear by the intense gaze, but did not make it far before the dragon held his hand up and the door behind him slammed shut once again. 

“Listen,” he started, holding his hands up to look more nonthreatening, “I ain't here to take anything from you-” 

“Really,” he suddenly cut off, rising up off the cushions and bearing his claws and fangs. Yikes, those look like they could do a number on him if they got too close. “Because the last hunter who tried to play dumb ended up nothing more than a stain on my floor.” 

Mccree prided himself on being a good shot and a good talker, and he was hoping he would only need one of those skills to get out of this situation. “Now- just. Look here ok, I really did not know any of this was here. I came through the forest to get away from some hunters chasing me, not to get at you.” He focused all of his energy in trying to seem sincere, and nearly pleaded, “this is just a misunderstanding, I swear to you. I just want to get out of here and back home, to my family.” 

The dragon had been slowly slithering up to him as he talked, and Mccree was now practically face to face with him. He looked straight into those golden eyes and prayed to whatever god out there that his word were believed. 

“I…” the dragon started, before looking unsure again. “Usually, hunters tend to have some kind of… ward against my voice. I just figured you were an unprepared hunter, one I could easily toy with before I killed, when I realized you were reacting to my voice.” 

Mccree involuntarily shivered, so he was right when he thought he was being controlled. 

“But you… seemed so lost and confused. I didn't realize it was because you didn't understand what was going on.” He sounded apologetic, and Mccree smiled a bit at that. 

“No harm done, sweetheart.” And he paused, he asking, “what exactly was that while voice thing about, by the way? If you don't mind me asking that is.” 

“Ah, it's rare for anyone to actually ask about my magic, most hunters are taught about dragon magic and how to counteract it long before they meet one of us.” He hummed, seemingly trying to put together an explanation. “We dragons… have always been very persuasive I guess. The older one is, the more powerful magic we can control. Me and my brother- we are quite old. Him more so than me. He taught me much about controlling the area around this forest, and creating illusions to confuse and keep hunters away from us. It's only because of him that I've become to adept at controlling people as well.” 

He paused again, looking a bit distant, lonely, “He lives in a different forest now. Farther away. We… no longer talk.” 

Mccree said nothing, waiting to see if he was finished or not. When it became clear the dragon would no longer speak, Mccree said, “well, I’m glad you've decided I wasn't any kinda threat to you. That control thing was no joke, I'm lucky I won't be feeling that again.” 

“Yes, how lucky for you.” He said, before pausing to look at peacekeeper. “If you are sincere in your word about not being a hunter, I would… prefer if I could take that from you.” He didn't wait for a response, immediately grabbing at the gun and taking it out of the holster. 

Mccree sputtered, before he was able to to grasp the dragons hand holding peacekeeper. “Now hold on just a minute, she's real special to me. I'm not just going to let you throw her out or take her away from me.” 

The dragon tolerated this for only a few seconds, but when it became clear Mccree would not let go of his arm, he took Mccree’s hand and ripped it off him. “I will not harm your weapon, but do not touch me unless I give you permission.” 

“Yeeush, alright alright.” Haughty little thing, wasn’t he? Mccree felt something stir in his stomach- he always did have a bit of a weird thing for people ordering him around. 

The dragon didn't respond, moving over to the gilded desk and placing the gun within clear view of them both, before turning back towards Mccree. Neither of them said anything while they stared at each other, sizing one another up. 

The moment was broken by a shiver from Mccree, still cold and damp from the rain outside. The dragon suddenly perked up at that, and smiled as he glided back over to where Mccree stood. 

“You seem cold, and you must be so tired after all you've been through tonight,” he practically purred, grabbing onto Mccree’s shirt and pulling him towards the bed of cushions. “Why don't we get you into something more comfortable?” 

Mccree huffed as we was pulled forward, he'd seen the glint in the dragon’s eye in enough bed partners to know where this was going. He wasn't opposed to it one bit. “Goin’ pretty fast here, ain't cha? I don't even know your name, sweetheart.” He paused, before continuing, “and I guess I should let you know, mine is Jesse Mccree.” 

He snickered, pushing Mccree down into the pile of cushions. “Well _Jesse_ , you may call me Genji. Or I also accept your majesty, your highness, or-” and here he sat down on Mccree’s lap, tail stretching out across the pillows, “sweetheart was kind of cute too, I guess.” 

“Well _Genji_ , why don't we-” he began, only to be cut off by a yawn. After the rush of adrenaline from earlier had left him, he must have been more tired than he thought. Genji seemed mildly surprised, before he smiled softly. 

“Sleep Jesse, we can talk more later,” he whispered, before taking off his chest armor, pushing off Mccree’s wet shirt, and getting off his lap to help him out of his pants. Or at least he tried, unsure of exactly how the chaps and boots worked. Chuckling at Genji’s growing frustration, Mccree shooed him off before taking them off himself. Genji had produced a blanket from somewhere off the side of the bed, and waited until Mccree had finished undressing before wrapping the two of them together with it. He nuzzled up into Mccree’s neck with his arms around his chest and wrapped his tail completely around his legs. Mccree felt a little like a burrito. 

“Never thought a dragon would be a cuddler,” Mccree huffed, beginning to doze already. 

“Mm, quiet. You're warm.” 

He chuckled, before falling into a deep sleep. 

\---

When Mccree woke up again, it was to a soft jingling sound. Unsure of his own surroundings, he catalogued what he did know. He was in his boxers, wrapped in a thick warm blanket, on a pile of pillows. He reached under his pillow for peacekeeper, just in case. When he didn't find it, he immediately bolted awake, spooking Genji from where he was messing with something besides him. 

“Jesse?” 

Remembering where he was, he relaxed and rubbed his eyes. “Sorry sweetheart, forgot where I was for a second.” Years of being part of gang, and then working for a secret black ops army unit had made him real paranoid when it comes to waking up in new places. 

“Ah, it’s alright.” Looking up at Genji, he saw that he had been in the middle of putting on gold jewelry. He already had several rings, bracelets, and necklaces on, and was currently messing with some sort of choker, seemingly frustrated at how he was unable to open the clasp. 

Mccree was slightly taken aback by how well the gold meshed with his glittering green scales. The gold body chain accentuated the curves of his chest, his thin waist, and wide hips. Mccree’s eyes stuck on those hips, wondering how the scales there would feel. All together, the jewelry across his body almost made him look like a god- which well, after his earlier explanation of magic, Mccree assumed he kind of was. 

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, Mccree asked, “you uh, need any help with that?” 

Looking back up at Genji’s face, he saw that the dragon was smirking, _shit_ , definitely caught him staring. “I would not mind help,” was the only thing he said, giving Mccree the necklace before turning around and shifting closer. His tail swished lazily back and forth as Mccree came closer. 

After reaching around and clasping the necklace around his neck, Mccree began to pull his hands back, only to be grabbed by both of Genji’s. With unexpected strength he pulled Mccree forward by his hands, forcing his chest against Genji’s back. Before he could question it, Genji placed one of Mccree’s hand on his hip and the other on his chest. 

Mccree sputtered slightly, taken back by the sudden change in mood. He could feel Genji’s silent laughter at his confusion. He took his hands off Mccree’s and reached one arm backwards around Mccree’s neck, pulling him down so his ear was level with Genji’s mouth. 

“With how intensely you were looking, I assumed you were aching to touch.” Mccree felt the press of lips below his ear and a hand begin to rub up and down his thigh before he continued to speak, “I’m giving you permission, if that's what you're waiting for.” 

Mccree didn't need to told twice, squeezing one of his pecs and beginning to rub along the scales on his hip. Genji hummed, pushing back his hips to be in line with Mccree’s. Mccree responded by gently scratching along the scales across the chest, electing a soft gasp from the dragon in front of him. 

“So sweetheart-” he began, attempting to hold back a gasp of his own when Genji pushed back against him, _when had he started getting hard?_ “Not to ruin the mood or anything, but how exactly are we supposed to do-” he rutted up once against Genji’s ass, “ _this?_ ” 

Genji didn't respond verbally, choosing to take the hand from behind Mccree’s neck and grab his hand on his hip. He pushed it forward to the area Mccree would have expected his crotch to be if he were human, encouraging the hand to resume rubbing here instead. Mccree got the idea, pushing and rubbing harder to try and find any catch in the soft scales as Genji brought his arm back up into the previous position on his neck. 

Against his other hand, still massaging Genji’s chest, he felt his breathing quicken and catch as he pressed harder. His tail had started twitching, bucking slightly into his hand as he chased the pressure of Mccree’s hand. Mccree suddenly felt he hand catch against the scales, and he pushed again to find a damp slit beginning to open. Taking two fingers and running up and down the slit to encourage it to open further, he heard Genji whine and buck harder. 

Taking a chance, he pushed in a finger into the wet hole, watching Genji throw his head back and writhe on just one finger. “Sensitive, huh?” 

“Nngh-” and a sharp pull on his hair was his only response. Mccree’s breath caught slightly, and he knew Genji wasn't so far gone that he missed that. He tightened his grip on Mccree’s hair and pulled a second time, harder, and Mccree retaliated by pushing his finger in deeper. 

He didn't get in as far as he expected, pushing up against something hard when he was only up to the second knuckle. He worked in a second finger before pushing against the resistance- and when it twitched against him he had a pretty good idea of what it was. Especially since the longer to pushed against it, the more it seemed to rise against his fingers. Once it had gotten against the opening of the slit, he continued to coax it out with his entire palm, grasping at what was clearly a dick and pulling it out completely. It was not what he was expecting, longer and thinner than the cocks he was used to, the head more pointed and ridges bumps along the bottom that would probably feel either amazing or terrible. Oh, and it was _bright fucking green_. Mccree had never been so turned on in his life. 

Genji had been lying still, breathing heavily in his ear and clutching his hair and thigh like a lifeline, jewelry shimmering with every breath he took. Mccree was sure he'd end up covered in bruises across his thigh in the morning. As he started to stroke, however, Genji’s hand shot out and grabbed his, forcing it back against the drooling slit. Before he could ask, he felt something else twitch against his palm, and Mccree felt his eyes widen as he coaxed out a second dick, almost identical to the first. 

He whistled quietly, before taking the second dick in hand, paying special attention to the rigid bumps running along the bottom of it. “Well, sweetheart, didn't exactly expect this,” he murmured, voice husky and filled with lust. 

Genji began to laugh, before it turned into a moan as Mccree squeezed. “You and everyone else.” 

He hummed as he moved his other hand off Genji’s chest to his other dick, “everyone else huh? You mean to tell me I ain't special or anything?” 

“Don't sound so disappointed-” a soft gasp, followed by a moan, “it's been quite a long time since I've done this with anyone. Most who come here now only want to kill me and take my hoard.” 

“That's a damn shame, they're missin’ out,” he said as he twisted both of his hands, causing Genji to twitch and moan harder. “How long ‘s a ‘long time,’ sweetheart? Because you sure are responsive.” To prove his point he squeezed at the head of his upper cock, thumbing the precum beginning to form while the other hand continued stroking the lower one. 

Genji let out a small growl from the back of his throat, “ _too long,_ if you think I'm just going to sit back and take it.” 

Mccree didn't get a chance to respond, for Genji suddenly threw off his hands twisted around in his lap. He pushed Mccree down against the pillows and caged him against the bed. He felt his cock twitch when Genji turned his intense gaze down to his tented boxers. 

Without warning, he sunk down and licked up a stripe up Mccree’s dick through his boxers, grabbing and squeezing his hips when he attempted to rut against his mouth. Mccree gasped, and held back a moan as Genji moved to suck on his head. He hummed disapprovingly, before pulling off completely and shifting back up against Mccree’s neck. 

At Mccree’s confused noise at his sudden departure, he replied, “I much prefer it when my partners make noise, Jesse.” He pressed a gentle kiss to his neck, and continued, “if you want me to continue, _moan for me._ ” Without warning, he bit down hard, spurring a gasp followed by a loud moan from Mccree. He swore the bite was strong enough to make him bleed, he was going to pay if Reyes saw it. 

His suspicions were confirmed when Genji rose back up, eyes shining with lust and smirk covered in blood. _Shit_ , Mccree always liked rough partners, it was so hard to find anyone willing to fight back against him. He let out another groan, quieter this time, as he felt the bite throb on his side of his neck. 

Genji seemed pleased with that, and rewarded him by shimmying his boxers down his thighs and off his legs, placing his mouth back on his now uncovered cock. Mccree wondered if it was kind of fucked up of him to be even more turned on with the knowledge that Genji’s mouth full of _sharp_ teeth was currently smearing his own blood on his dick. Genji didn't give him much warning before he sunk all the way down to the root, ripping out an even louder moan from Mccree. He was just full of surprises, and apparently no gag reflex was one of them. Genji continued to deepthroat him, swallowing around him consistently, but keeping the pace agonizingly slow just to tease. When he tried to place his hand on Genji’s head, just to hold on, it was immediately grabbed and slammed down to his side. 

Still holding down his hand, Genji came up and off his dick completely, leaving Mccree to softly whimper with the loss. He looked back up at Genji, glittering in gold and green and looking for all the world like he belonged on top of him. His eyes were narrowed, face flushed and lips bright red. He was beautiful, goddamn, Mccree was a goner. 

“Jesse,” Genji’s soft voice broke him out of his slight trance. “I want to be inside you.” 

Mccree didn't think his dick could get any harder, but he figured today is just one surprise after another. “Hah, alright sweetheart, well, uh-” he couldn't help but stutter under Genji’s intense gaze. He waited patiently however, running his hands up and down Mccree’s thighs until he calmed down enough to talk. “Lemme just...” He pushed himself up, locating his clothes hung up and drying on the other side of the room and walked over there. 

Reyes liked to make fun of the fact he always carried a small spare bottle of lube in his emergency first aid, but _goddamn_ if he wasn't going to be prepared for anything whenever he went. He never expected to be fucking a dragon, sure, but whatever, it worked. He grabbed one of the condoms as well, but, thinking back to Genji’s unusual shape, he was unsure if a condom would even fit. He decided to say fuck it, he probably couldn't catch anything from a dragon. If not, then well, that would be an interesting conversation with Angela. 

When he turned back around, Genji was sitting up, tail swishing again in what Mccree has started to realize is excitement. When he had walked back to the bed, he caught his eyes, and Genji patted his tail, beckoning Mccree to sit down on his lap. 

He followed the orders, and was about to hand over the lube when- “uh, I think I should probably prepare myself, sweetheart.” He may be a bit of a masochist, but not enough of one to enjoy sharp nails digging around in his ass, nor the possibility of losing a ring in there as well. 

Genji giggled, before saying, “make sure to give me a show.” And who was Mccree to deny that order? 

Uncapping the bottle and smearing lube onto his fingers, he raised himself enough to push one in. It had been a while since he last did this, he’d been taking way too many missions lately, so it took a few more moments to relax than normal. Once he felt relaxed enough, he began to thrust into himself, trying to get a rhythm that felt comfortable. Genji hands began to wander, ghosting against his thighs, his chest, and up to his neck. Mccree pushed another finger in, gasping as he scissored himself, wanting to get fucked as soon as possible. 

“Sensitive, huh?” Genji said, parroting Mccree’s words from earlier. Mccree glared down at him, although the effect was diminished by how flushed he was. Genji responded by digging his claws into his chest. Mccree couldn't help but groan as he raked his nails down, leaving near bleeding lines across his chest and down his thighs. 

When he pushed a third finger into his hole, Mccree paused, and looked down at Genji’s two dicks. “So, uh. Am I going to have to fit them both, or-” 

Genji snorted in response. “Sit on the bottom one so you can rut against the top one,” He said bluntly, before smirking. “Maybe once you're loose and sloppy enough, we’ll try fitting both in for round two.” 

Jesus, Mccree wasn't sure if he was going to last long like that but he was sure going to try. Feeling himself stretched enough for one dick, he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself over Genji’s lower cock. 

He was planning on taking his time as he started to sink down, getting as far down as Genji’s head, before Genji grabbed his hips and _forced_ him down to the root. Mccree howled, in pleasure and pain, the ridged bumps feeling both as amazing as terrible as he expected. He wasn't given any time to recover from that either, as Genji bucked up into him and forced another yelp out of him. He surged forward, grabbing onto Genji’s shoulders in an attempt to keep him from moving. 

“Jesus fuck Genji! Give a guy some time to recover!” He wheezed, clutching hard enough at Genji’s shoulders to leave marks. 

He fucking _snickered_ , the little shit, “Sooorry. But you seemed like you enjoyed it when I was rough on you earlier.” 

Mccree didn't even deign that with a response, couldn't even, since Genji rolled his hips and Mccree gasped as he felt both the dick inside him and the one outside move against him. 

But Genji decided to take pity on him, or something, because he stopped moving for a moment to allow Mccree some recovery time. He took this time to bite and suck on the side of Mccree’s neck, eliciting soft groans from him as he tried to adjust. Once he felt comfortable enough, he began to raise himself up off the cock inside him, before roughly slamming himself back down. He took it slow but rough at first, trying to set a rhythm. 

Genji let him guide the pace for a few minutes, but soon became impatient with how slow Mccree was going. He clenched his hands on Mccree’s hips again, his only warning before he picked him up and slammed him back down at a much faster rate, bucking up at the same time and hitting his prostate dead on. The change wrung moans and gasps out of Mccree, who wasn't used to being fucked this rough, this fast. Stupid dragon strength. He couldn't deny that he loved it. 

The way the ridges felt as they fucked in and out of him felt unreal. He never expected himself to be into weird monster dick, but goddamn after Genji he was fucking sold. 

He took one hand from Genji’s shoulder, and put it to work stroking both his and Genji’s other cock together. Genji let out a long moan the moment he was touched, his cock was practically oozing precum, mixing with that of Mccree’s. He knew Genji wouldn't be lasting much longer, writhing and whining under Mccree as he continued to slam onto him. 

That was confirmed only mere moments after he thought it, when Genji shouted as he came inside Mccree and across their stomachs. Mccree shifted uncomfortably, full of cum and with Genji’s cock resting just against his prostate but not giving enough pressure to it. He began to stroke his own dick faster, chasing his own orgasm, but his hand was suddenly grabbed and forced to the side, again. He was starting to get damn frustrated with this show of force. 

“Hey-!” He didn't get much further than that, suddenly manhandled off Genji and forced forward, chest to chest with the dragon as he laid back against the bed. “What are you-” cut off again, this time by Genji grabbing his dick tightly and positioning it in front of- his slit? 

“ _Please_ ,” Genji breathed, “Please, Jesse, _fuck me_.” 

If Genji wasn't holding on so tight, Mccree probably could have came right then, not expecting Genji to have lost all is composure and for it to be so _hot._ Instead of replying, he pushed into Genji’s hole like he wanted, wringing a pathetic whine out from him. 

As he pushed deeper, Mccree couldn't help but notice how tight it was. It was nothing like any vagina or asshole he's ever fucked into, tighter and full of ridges similar to his dicks. He tried thrusting in slow, trying not to harm Genji, but after only two thrusts he let out a frustrated noise and nearly shouted, “ _Harder!_ ” 

Well, Mccree wasn't one to disobey orders. He immediately picked up the pace, trying to give back some of the pleasure he felt to Genji, slamming in as hard as he could at this angle. Genji’s eyes had glazed over, looking completely fucked out already as he took thrust after thrust from Mccree. He was well past the point of coherent words, moaning and trying to buck up to get Mccree’s cock even deeper, shoving his face into Mccree’s neck to bring them closer. 

He clawed up Mccree’s back, letting out a steady stream of _ah, ah, ah_ s into Mccree’s ear as he was pounded into. His tail was thrashing, swinging wildly as he tried to keep pace with Mccree. If he hadn't been holding on so tightly, Mccree was sure he would have been bucked off by this point. 

He pushed harder, practically crushing Genji against the bed. For once, he wasn't complaining at Mccree overpowering him, and Mccree rewarded him by pushing his ass back against the two hard dicks standing erect behind him. That seemed to be enough for Genji, who upon losing his rhythm, he shouted, “Jesse!” as he came again. He squeezed rhythmically as he orgasmed, tight enough around Mccree to hurt. Mccree couldn't hold out any longer, spilling into Genji’s clenching hole as he called out his name. 

He laid down on top of Genji, attempting to catch his breath, recovering from the most intense fuck he's had in years. Genji wasn't faring any better, nearly whining every time he breathed out. Mccree pulled himself up and out of him, before flopping over to lay by his side. 

“So...” he started and was unsure how to continue, laying his hand across Genji’s chest, messing with one of the necklaces he still had on. His whole body ached, pain radiating from his ass and back where Genji practically shredded him. 

“Mmf.” Genji so eloquently responded, rolling over and nuzzling back into Mccree’s neck, like he belonged there. Mccree supposed that at this point, he practically did. 

The two were silent for a while, neither really wanted to ruin what had transpired. As Mccree began to doze again, Genji quietly whispered, “do you have to leave?” 

The sad little question broke Mccree’s heart, too much loneliness and sadness packed into one small question. “‘Fraid so, sweetheart. Have a life outside of this forest, can't go abandoning it.” 

Even though it was the truth, it still hurt to see Genji curl up even further in response. Mccree wished he could do something to ease the ache of loneliness, but he couldn't even find a sufficient answer to that for himself. They laid together a few more moments, before he heard a quiet “alright” from the other. He shifted up, and pressed a gentle kiss to Mccree’s lips, _it felt like a goodbye,_ and he felt himself drift into a dreamless sleep. 

\--- 

Mccree woke up to being shaken awake by Reyes. He was started to get annoyed by his inability to wake up normally today. This time, he was outside, in front of the tree. He bolted upright, feeling himself- clothes, hat, peacekeeper- everything was in place. Like nothing had happened. Wait- what had happened? 

Reyes cocked one eyebrow, but otherwise waited for Mccree to get himself together, before asking, “bad dreams or something, kid?” 

Mccree shrugged in response, before asking, “how the hell’d you find me out here?” 

Reyes snorted, “remember kid, we got everyone tracked in case of emergencies. And what a hell of an emergency this was. Couldn't find you for a damn day, this forest blocked your signal or something, but you popped up a few hours ago and we came running.” 

“Ah,” Mccree didn't know how to reply to that. He got up- his clothes were still damp, ew- and stretched. 

Reyes gave Mccree a very pointed look, the kind he only gives before he begins a lecture, before reaching forward to poke something in his neck. “You get busy or something before you started the mission? Don't remember this when you left.” 

Confused, Mccree reached up to his neck, and felt what seemed to be a choker around his neck. Under one side, he felt particularly sore, as if he had been bit hard, real hard. Oh, he didn't remember getting that. “If you're asking if I fucked someone before I killed those omnics, I swear I didn't. Must just be a bruise I got while runnin’.” 

“Yeah, a bruise in the shape of bite marks.” Mccree looked away, embarrassed, unsure how to respond to that. Reyes hummed, “so, I’m just supposed to believe a dog or something bit you and gave you a pretty little golden necklace while out in the woods?” 

Mccree flushed, “when you say it like that…” 

But Reyes waved him off, and started forward. Mccree rushed to catch up after him. “You can mention it during debrief if it's that important, or knowing you, it'll come out after a few drinks. For now, let's go get you some dry clothing and some food. Doubt you've eaten anything while you were out here, you always sucked at surviving anywhere but the desert.” 

“Hey!” 

“What, it’s true.” It was true, but damn if Mccree was going to admit that out loud. 

As Mccree walked out of the clearing, and towards the edge of the forest he wondered, how had he been so close and not known it? Before that was answered, he felt a familiar sensation. Arms draping across his shoulders, lips against his ear, _come visit me again sometime, we never got to see if you could fit both of my cocks, dear little Jesse_. 

Mccree’s brain practically stalled- he suddenly remembered _everything_. And goddamn if it wasn’t a good memory. 

Reyes turned around, confused at Mccree’s sudden stop. “You alright back there, kid?” 

“Yeah! Yeah, uh,” Mccree coughed a bit into his hand. “Say, boss, you think there will be any missions here in Japan again soon? Maybe somethin’ with that yakuza group?”

This time, both of Reyes’ eyebrows went up, before he looked away and sighed. He didn’t even deign that question worthy of a response, and he did not want to know why it was asked. 

God, he really didn’t want to know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mccree finally gets a chance to come back. He didn't expect to get attached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi oops this took me longer to write than expected haha. and it ended up longer. help 
> 
> oh well hope u enjoy more dragon dick

Gabriel Reyes was a patient man. He ran a secret black ops base practically by himself, he had sat through meeting after meeting about budgets and weapons spending, he could outlast Jack Morrison, who would scream his lungs out over whatever new fuck up he decided blackwatch was responsible for. Hell, he could survive Amari’s lectures. That in itself is award worthy. But he was about to throw all that patience out the window because of one damn cowboy. 

Jesse Mccree, his prodigy, raised from a gang thug into a solider. Best shot in all of overwatch besides Amari, excels in stealth despite wearing fucking spurs, master of talking himself out of trouble. And currently, Gabriel’s number one pain in the ass. 

He was _insistent_ on going back to Japan. He has been for _four fucking months_. Gabriel was about ready to throttle him if he asked again. 

He hadn't known what to think when he first found Mccree passed out in a pile of leaves four months ago. The mission he went on turned sour, he partially blamed himself for not researching the omnic activity enough to recognize it wasn't the work of omnics going rogue, or god forbid a god AI, but hired grunts. He also partially blamed ol’ Morrison for hounding his ass to get on it as soon as possible, making him skip out on detailed research. But point was, the mission intel was wrong, Mccree had to bail, and apparently lost his com while running. So he said. 

That didn't explain why his tracker cut out when he ran into the forest. Or why it suddenly came back on nearly 12 hours later. The trackers were made so they couldn't be easily tampered with. A direct EMP hit, maybe, could short them out, but that didn't explain why it came back on. That was usually the work of more sophisticated tampering, usually more common among ingrained and powerful illegal circles. Like yakuza, maybe. 

Mccree being shifty about his time in the forest made it even more suspicious. He claimed he didn't remember anything that happened between lying down under the tree after sunset, and being shaken awake by Gabriel under the same tree at noon the next day. He hadn't a clue where the expensive gold necklace came from, nor the vicious bite mark on his neck. Or the other, smaller bruises littering his neck Gabriel pointed out later in the transport. Or his slight limp. Or the absolutely mortified expression he made when he sat down on the transport. When Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at that, he stammered out something about all the running making him sore. In the ass. Gabriel wasn't impressed. 

It didn't help when he later shook down the medic for Mccree’s post mission physical, he had huge scratches across his back and chest. Too calculated to be the work of an animal. 

And then came his insistence on going back. He was sure, so sure that this yakuza group would be an issue, and that he should go undercover to spy on them. Or at least he should go a few days- get to know the area, report back any findings. Or maybe he could just go a day, get intel, anything. It was almost pathetically funny at first, before it just became annoying. 

Gabriel was no stranger to falling a bit for someone because of a good round, or two rounds, or five rounds of sex, but he expected Mccree to be over it in at least a week. Not four goddamn months. He hoped sending him on other missions would help but, nope. It only made the complaining worse. 

Gabriel Reyes was at his wits end, nearly about to choke his subordinate, when he got an email. A mission, in Japan. Huh, turns out that yakuza group was becoming more of a problem. He needed someone to go and gather intel for a few days to get it rolling. 

It'd be stupid to send Mccree, they've already seen him, could recognize him if he goes back. But Mccree already learned the layout of the town and escape routes while he prepared for the last mission. Missions already require a week's notice, for proper training. It'd take another few days to train a different recruit in all the details they'd need; it'd take Mccree a few hours to review what he needed. He'd have so much more time if he was free of those training sessions. Still, there's too much of a risk with sending him back. 

He read the email again. Morrison was in a mood, he was always in a mood now. He wanted this done as soon as possible so he could move overwatch in to deal with them. 

Mccree would throw a goddamn hissy fit if he sent someone else. 

Gabriel gently slammed his head into his desk. He's so tired. 

\---

Jesse Mccree was so excited, practically vibrating on the transport. 

It had been months since he was last in Japan, months since he met a dragon, months since he had the best goddamn sex of his life. All he had to do was gather information for a few days and he'd be off free. Reyes even booked him an extra two days off, saying, “Do whatever the fuck you want. Or whoever the fuck you want. Just keep your damn tracker on this time or I’m going to come drag you out personally. I don't care if you're balls deep in someone, got it?” 

He just smiled, responded “Yes sir,” and boarded the transport, too elated for the warning to set in. 

He packed for undercover, signature hat and boots tucked away in his duffle, along with the gold necklace and a slew of sex toys from his room. When Genji said he hadn't been with anyone in a long while, Mccree assumed that was probably before the invention of vibrators. Mccree was going to blow his mind, along with a few other things. 

_God, that was terrible_. Mccree needed to work on his charm before he saw Genji again. 

\--- 

Four days later saw Mccree wearily trudging through the forest, leaves crunching under his feet as he dragged them along. The forest looked about the same as last time he was here, the only difference being it was a little warmer. Not surprisingly- it had been early winter before and was nearly spring now. He yawned loudly as he took in the trees around him, trying to remember the exact path he took before. It wasn't going very well, admittedly. Last time he was here he was more focused on getting away than the environment, not expecting to ever be back here. But, duty calls. 

Speaking of duty, the mission itself turned out to be more of a pain in his ass than he expected. He knew his disguise may be good from a distance, but close up someone could still recognize him. He kept his head down more than he was used to, kept all surveillance to a distance. He still got the job done, done damn well in fact, but it took longer and more out of him than expected. 

At least there was a light at the end of the tunnel, in the form of a dragon. A hot dragon. Goddamn, Mccree was so ready to see him again. 

It took around an hour of walking for him to feel a strange tension in the air, barely noticeable unless he really focused on it. Last time he was so wound up he attributed it to paranoia about being followed. This time, he realized it was probably Genji’s illusionary spell. 

He stopped a moment to pull out and check his com. A small green light on the side indicated that it's connected and working properly. He was unsure if Genji had purposefully blocked his tracker or if it had been a byproduct of whatever magic he was using. He did mention he had hunters at one point, hunters who probably had high tech equipment. He assumed that Genji would have found a way to mess with them in some way, to block transmissions so hunters couldn't call for backup. 

He put back his com, hoping that maybe since Genji trusted him a little more this time he wouldn't go shutting his tracker off. He hoped. Or else this visit might end a lot faster with a lot more Reyes on his ass. 

Walking forward again, Mccree couldn't help but wonder what Genji would think about him coming back. He seemed… not unwilling but- sad? Maybe? That Mccree had to leave last time. And Mccree didn't exactly make any promises about coming back. He shifted his duffel on his shoulder, suddenly a bit nervous for the first time since he stepped back into the forest. He hoped Genji would be happy to see him again, or this might be an awkward reunion. 

Those thoughts were forgotten immediately when he felt familiar arms wrap around his chest, and an excited whisper of “ _Jesse, you're back_ ” into his ear. 

Mccree huffed, delighted his doubts were proven wrong, and said, “yeah sugar, I'm back. Wanna lead me to your place or do I have to flounder around some more first?” 

He heard snickering in his ear as the invisible arms tightened around him, holding him in an embrace for a few moments before moving up to his shoulders. A push, and he was walking forward again. 

To his surprise, it wasn't long until he had arrived back in the clearing he slept in before. He couldn't stop and revisit those memories, as if he wanted to, the incessant pressure against his shoulders moving him beyond. Even more surprising was when he walked into the larger clearing, the shrine a gentle glowing beacon at the top of the hill. He figured Genji must have had strong magic, but to realize he had been walking in circles for _hours_ before gave him shivers. 

The pressure of the hands disappeared, and with a little laugh- Mccree would even dare call it a giggle- Genji’s presence disappeared as well. Mccree gazed at the shrine, steeling himself for the inevitable climb. Part of him really hoped the climb was just part of Genji’s magic as well. He shifted his duffel to be better on his shoulder and started up towards the shrine. 

A few minutes later, a few _many_ minutes later, Mccree was standing in front of the closed door, panting again. He was in shape- good shape!- and that hill was going to be his goddamn downfall. His cursing of the hill was cut short, however, as the door in front of him suddenly slammed opened with such a force that Mccree felt lucky he wasn't kissing the ground right now. 

He couldn't complain, because the opened door revealed a very excited Genji. 

Very, _very_ excited Genji, as Mccree was barely able to get a “howdy” out before he was plowed into by the dragon. 

“Oof- well hello to you too, Genji,” Mccree laughed, wrapping his arms around the wriggling dragon to return the embrace. Genji didn't respond, content to nuzzle closer into his chest, his tail moving back and forth behind him. He was wearing something this time- a yukata? Mccree assumed that's what it was. It looked nice on him, though it was more plain than Mccree expected out of the dragon. He pulled him a bit closer. 

“Well, alright.” Mccree for once, was at a slight loss for words. He'd never been one for anything more than casual affection, and this hug was well past the point of casual. It was … kind of nice, to feel wanted. _Huh, that's a thought process I shouldn't go down_ , he thought as he absent mindedly smoothed back Genji’s hair. He grumbled a bit at the petting, finally loosening up enough for Mccree to step back a bit. 

Genji seemed to like that even less, however, putting his arms around Mccree’s neck and pulling him forward again, still close but not as much as before. Mccree was struck by his eyes- bright, full of life, _happy_ , a spark in there that Mccree didn't remember seeing last time. He gave Mccree a sharp grin, and wow did he forget how sharp those teeth really were- _fantasies sure don't live up to the reality, huh?_

“So, Jesse,” he started, grin shifting into something a little smaller, a little more nervous, “why did you come back?” 

Mccree snorted, “had work in the area, and a few days off, and figured ‘hey let's go visit that dragon who gave me the best fuck of my life,’ ya know?” 

Genji expression showed his surprise, but it quickly morphed into something more predatory. “Best fuck your life, huh?” His arms tightened around his neck, pulling their faces closer together. “Dear Jesse, we didn't even get to the best part. And I-” and here, he looked away, suddenly bashful, “I admit I was. A little over eager. Desperate. It has been much too long since I had been with anyone.” 

“Honey, it hadn't been like I was just as desperate there.” He paused, considered whether he should ask this next question, “how long exactly is ‘too long?’”

For a few moments, Genji didn't seem like he would answer. Mccree had been just about to change the subject, when he replied in a quiet voice, “a little over 3 centuries is my best guess.” 

Mccree hummed, rubbed his hand down Genji’s back in what he hoped was a soothing motion. He let the answer settle between them for a few moments, finally saying, “I missed you a lot, sweetheart.” 

“You barely know me.” 

“Don’t mean I can't miss ya’.” 

“Hmm.” He brought their faces impossibly closer, pressing their foreheads together. This close, Mccree could see flecks of green in Genji’s golden eyes. “I admit, I missed you as well.” He raised one hand, moving to scratch at Mccree's beard. “Even if your beard is weird and scraggly.” 

“Hey!” He moved back a little, feigning offense. “I'll have you know it makes me attractively rugged. People love a good hard working, too busy to shave man.” 

“Oh do they?” Genji replied, looking sharp and smug all over again, no traces of vulnerability left. 

“‘Course they do. Besides,” he pushed his face forward, rubbing his beard against Genji’s cheek- and ignoring the little offended ‘hey!’ and the hands grabbing his shoulders it got in response- “who doesn't like a lil beard burn?” _No one, that's who_ , but he had a point to make. 

When he pulled back he expected Genji would still look offended, and was surprised when he looked thoughtful instead. Bringing one hand back up to rub his chin, he wondered aloud, “I wonder what this would this would feel like on my cloaca.” 

Mccree couldn't help it, he nearly choked. “Your _what_?!” 

“My cloaca! You know, the hole you stuck your dick in last time.” 

“That is-” he laughed, trying to catch his breath to continue, “that is, the unsexiest thing I've ever heard.” 

Genji pouted, flustered at Mccree’s laughter, “well, what would you call it?!” 

“Anything but a _cloaca_. That just sounds so… literal. Like calling your dick a _phallus_ in the middle of sex.” 

“That doesn't answer my question!”

“I don't know!” 

They stopped, looked at each other, and both busted out laughing. 

“This conversation is stupid,” Genji said. 

“That it is- fuck,” Mccree laughed out. 

When they finally stopped giggling, Genji moved towards the door. “Why don't we head inside? I'm sure you're quite tired from your walk over here.” 

“That I am, darlin’,” he said as he followed after Genji. 

Who’s face scrunched in distaste at the nickname, “I don't like that one. Stick with the cute ones.” 

Cute ones, huh? “Like what, sweetheart, honey, sugar?” 

“All fine.” 

“Seems you like the food ones then. Must be because you're so _delicious_ , sweetpea.” 

Genji sputtered, then turned back to glare at him. “That was terrible, even for you.” 

Mccree just smiled innocently, before looking around the altar room. Nothing much had changed, candles were still lit and the paintings still adorned the walls. There was still so much gold everywhere. The green dragons still looked lonely. 

He took a moment to discreetly remove and check his com. Still green, meaning communication hadn't been interrupted. He hoped that at least that would keep Reyes at bay if the tracker wasn't working for whatever reason. 

“This place is mighty clean, you do that yourself or is it some special dragon magic?” He asked as they walked out of the room into a new hallway. 

Genji looked back at him- _his profile is gorgeous, wait no, goddamn it Mccree keep it together_ \- “I do it myself.” 

“Alone?” Shit, that was a stupid question. 

Genji didn't even deign that with a response, just continuing on, “the shrine itself is fairly big, it takes me awhile to get through it all. By the time I feel that I've cleaned all the dust- the first rooms I did are already dirty again.” He sighed, overdramatic. “I feel like I've been trapped in a never ending cleaning cycle.” 

He stopped them both in front of a door, sliding it open to reveal a much nicer bedroom than the previous one Mccree had been in. That one had the pile of cushions, a golden vanity with some jewelry laid across the desk, a couple golden pots, but felt empty. This one felt lived in. 

A large futon sat in the corner, still covered in pillows along with three very soft looking blankets. An ornate table sat low to the ground in the middle of the room, unfinished tea resting next to a pile of scrolls. Another vanity, larger, more elaborate was opposite the bed, covered in far more fancy jewelry than the other one. Art prints and paintings covered the walls, and a multitude of different plants sat within golden pots across the floor, the vanity, a few on the table. 

The most striking feature was the opened door at the other end of the room, showing off what looks to be a lush and extensive garden. Mccree started to walk into the room, aiming for the garden, before a hand caught his chest. 

“Shoes off- don't ruin my floor.” 

Mccree obliged, taking them off before stepping inside. He dumped his duffel next to the table. He whistled as he made his way towards the garden. “Boy, this sure is different from the other room we were in.” 

The garden itself was much larger than he could see from the doorway, square in shape, filled with so many species of plants he was unsure he'd even seen before. A pond took up the majority of one side, Mccree could see orange and white koi swimming around in it. He took a deep breath, been a long time since he breathed air this clean. A passing thought- _I could settle down here_ \- shaken away before it could fully form. He couldn't think like that. He still had to go back to blackwatch. 

“I was unsure if you were out to kill me or not, last time.” Genji startled him out of his thoughts- he could sure move quietly with that big ol’ tail of his. “I do not make it a habit to ruin my bedroom. Cleaning blood out of the tatami is a nightmare.” 

Mccree resisted the urge to shudder. “Ah, right. I bet so.” A nice casual reminder that had things gone differently Genji could have easily killed him. Lovely. “That the same reason why you're wearing clothing this time as well?” 

Genji snickered, “you are correct. I have to make all my clothes myself, and I'd rather not ruin them while fighting hunters.” 

“I understand that.” Lord knows how many times he’d ruined his own clothing on a mission. Probably held a record for it. “Looks nice though. A little more plain than I expected from you, but still cute.” 

“Hmm. I have others with nicer patterns, but I didn't feel like changing. Besides, I already seduced you well enough last time, seeing as you came back.” 

Mccree sputtered- he couldn't exactly deny that truth. Genji, satisfied that he managed to fluster Mccree this time, looked to the pond, fixated on the fish swimming around. “That one,” he pointed to a large white fish in the center of the pond, “is Sachiko, she's my favorite. She's been here for over a century now.” 

Mccree whistled, “mighty long time for a fish.” Mccree remembered his goldfish as a child- couldn't keep one alive for more than two months. Not very good companions during those lonely nights when he wasn't sure if his mama would come home or not. He wasn't sure if these were much better, even if they lived longer. 

He laughed, then grabbed Mccree’s arm. “Are you hungry? We are actually close to the kitchen this time, so I can make you something.”

“Hmm, I do think I am hungry for something… but I wonder what I want,” Mccree pretended to think. “I think I want somethin’ delicious, somethin’ real sweet.” He brought his hands up to the other's shoulders, moving them down to push his yukata out of the way, exposing his neck and chest. “Got anythin’ like that, sugar?” 

He looked back up to Genji’s face, half lidded eyes stared back as he licked his lips. “I'm sure-” his voice, softer, breathy, “that we could work something out.” 

He grabbed Mccree’s hands, pulled him back into the bedroom, and looked for all the world like he was about to push Mccree back into the bed and pin him there for the rest of the night. Mccree would be fine with that, except, “wait! Hang on, I have some stuff in my bag.” 

Genji pouted, but did let go of his hands. “Hurry up then, I don't want to wait all night.” He took this moment to untie his obi and pull off his own outfit, folding it neatly and placing it on the table. 

Still impatient as ever. Mccree rolled his eyes as he went to his bag, surprised to find the golden necklace on top of everything. Right, he meant to take that out and return it earlier. “Hey Genji, I forgot to mention I have this,” he said, holding up the choker. 

Genji’s eyes went wide, before a big smile spread across his face. “You still have it? Put it on! You look great in it!” 

Mccree would usually refuse, it was much too nice a gift for little ol’ him, but the eager look on Genji’s face made him think twice. He put it on, wondered if maybe this was some sort of dragon possession thing. 

He was surprised that he would be okay with that. 

Going back into the bag for what he actually wanted, he grabbed both lube and one of the vibrating dildos. When he turned around and walked back over, Genji seemed curious about what he was holding. 

“What is that?” 

Mccree smirked, he was correct about him never using them before. “This is a vibrator,” he said, turning it on. “And it's job is to make you feel _great_.” He gently pressed it against Genji’s nose, who immediately recoiled. 

He was pensive. “And since it's shaped like a dick, it goes inside you?” 

“Correct. In your case it'd go in your… _cloaca_.” 

“Ugh, stop that,” he protested. Mccree snickered, but relented. He'd bring it up again later, see if Genji was willing to try when he was a little hotter under the collar. If not, well he was sure they could have fun without it. 

Genji took that moment to grab him again, going through with this plan of shoving him against the bed and pinning him there, wiggling between Mccree’s thighs. He wasn't going to complain, he was quite comfortable under Genji’s weight. 

Genji didn't waste any time, immediately going for his neck and biting down hard. Mccree gasped, the pain sent an unexpected rush straight to his groin. Genji hummed and rolled his hips- if Mccree had any doubts about Genji maybe not noticing the growing hardness in his jeans, those doubts were gone now. 

Genji took his hands off his, only to force them back down when Mccree tried to move them. “Do not move them until I tell you too.” 

Mccree rolled his eyes again, but did what he asked. “You always this bossy?” 

Genji smirked as he began to slide off Mccree’s shirt, “only for you.” With the shirt off, he ducked back down to continue his assault against Mccree’s neck. 

“Aww, how sweet,” he said, words dripping with sarcasm. Genji bit down harder, and move one hand down to squeeze at Mccree’s hardening dick. 

“You seem to enjoy it more than you let on,” he rubbed harder against the clothed dick, drawing out a loud groan from Mccree. 

“You're such a little shit, ain't ya’ sweetheart,” Mccree said breathily. Genji didn't respond, instead just moved his hand off his neck and up to his chest. 

He groaned in frustration as Genji only pressed feather light kisses along his neck and shoulder, putting the barest pressure on his nipple with one hand while the drew circles in his side. He attempted to grind up into his tail, but he only lifted his hips up to refuse Mccree any friction. He had the gall to continue this torture for minutes. 

He slowly kissed his way down to Mccree’s chest, and just when Mccree was ready to move and make Genji do _something_ , he suddenly bite down hard a second time on his pec. His hand suddenly shot down to his pants- unzipping them and finally relieving some pressure of his cock. Mccree grunted- not going to complain now that he was getting what he wanted. 

Genji, however, continued to just tease him. Sliding down his pants off as slowly as he could, taking more time to feel up one of Mccree’s muscular thighs, and even more to claw gently right above his boxers, not even daring to go below the waistband. Meanwhile his other hand had moved up to Mccree’s face, content to caress his cheek. 

Mccree finally had enough, quickly moving his hands to grab both of Genji’s, and crossing his legs behind Genji’s tail, gaining the leverage to flip them over. 

Once on top, Mccree looked down smugly at Genji, only to see him already smirking. “Took you long enough, I wonder if you would let me tease you all night just because I asked.” 

“Sorry, sugar. You gotta earn my respect before I'll roll over on command.” With that, he ground down, finally giving himself some damn friction. Genji relocated his hands to his hips, holding hard enough to bruise in an attempt to stop Mccree from grinding further. Annoyed, Mccree pinched his nose, making Genji yelp and loosen his hold. 

Genji continued to pout under him, upset Mccree wasn't just submitting to him. _Good, that'll teach the little brat._

Mccree finally moved off him to take off his boxers. Genji's eyes were practically glued to his dick as he sat back down, grabbing the lube from the side. He ground back down hard where he thought his slit might be- and was rewarded with a small gush of wetness against his ass and a light groan of pleasure. 

He spread a good amount of lube on his fingers before reaching around himself and slowly putting the first one in, almost immediately starting to thrust in. He'd done this a lot in the past two weeks, ever since he'd gotten the Ok to come back here. He made sure he was stretched enough last night to be able to take both of Genji’s dicks this time. 

He added a second finger in no time, then a third. Genji had taken to trying to distract him by clawing his thighs, and was doing a damn good job of it, honestly. Mccree was moaning now, growing louder when Genji finally begins to stroke him. 

A precautionary fourth finger, and he finally decides he’s ready enough. He removed his fingers and scooted back a bit on Genji’s tail. Speaking of Genji, Mccree looked up to see his face flushed, eyes slightly glazed from just watching Mccree. He huffed, the dragon tried to act all dominate and in control, but it was so easy for Mccree to get him right where he wanted him. 

He practically mewled when Mccree began to tease out his cocks. He made sure to be just as much of a tease as Genji was to him, light touches and gentle pushes against the ridges Mccree had missed so much that drove Genji mad. Every time he thrusted or twitched, Mccree would pull his hand back until Genji was about ready to scream. 

He laughs, “What? Can’t handle your own game?” 

Genji just grunted, flustered and frustrated. Mccree took a moment to appreciate the contrast between the red of his cheeks and chest and the green scales littering his body. 

He finally grabbed the lube and poured some onto both cocks- and relished in Genji’s yelp of “cold!” But that quickly turned into a breathy moan as Mccree took both cocks and stroked, fast and hard, a little apology for being such a tease. 

He moved, positioning himself over the upper dick, and slowly pushed down. The stretch wasn't nearly as bad as last time, and he was thankful for that. He was a bit surprised that Genji didn't just shove him down again, just idly moving his claws against Mccree’s hips. It was when he was about halfway down that Genji’s hands tightened, and this time Mccree was prepared when he pulled him down fully. It still practically punched a moan out of him, taken by surprise by the pleasure and pain. 

“You- shit!” He started, only for Genji to roll his hips, and ruin his whole train of thought. “You better as hell not do that when I'm taking your other dick- else I'm leavin’ your ass.” 

Genji just laughed. “I promise I won't,” he said in a sing-song voice, which Mccree didn't trust one bit. He couldn't focus on that for long, Genji setting a slow but hard rhythm. 

Mccree let him control it for a while, pain subsiding completely to pleasure. God, he needed a dildo with ridges now, every time they caught slightly on his rim he felt his toes curl. His aim was a little off, occasionally brushing his prostate but not hitting it every time. Oh well, he'd fix that soon. Genji seemed to be enjoying it as well, breathing heavy and interrupted with hiccups and gasps. 

He finally stopped the other from moving by pushing against his chest, getting off his dick. He pushed the cocks closer together, before beginning his descent down. God, it was a tight fit, he needed to take more time than he needed with the dildos to sink all the way down. Genji was surprisingly still, face bright as he bit his lip. Mccree felt smug by the fact that he couldn't look away from where they were connected. 

He began to gently bounce on both the cocks in his ass, building up to a faster speed when he suddenly hit his prostate dead on. He groaned loud, hearing it echoed by Genji and he clenched and ground down against his dicks. He knew the dragon wouldn't last very long by his frantic bucks and twitches. He made it his mission to make Genji finish as soon as possible, he had a little plan in store for the bratty dragon. Mccree rolled his hips and clenched and that was it- Genji near wailed as he came in Mccree’s ass. 

It felt a bit strange to be filled by both cocks at the same time, and when he pulled himself off he could feel the excess slip out and down his thigh. 

He gave Genji a minute to catch his breath before speaking, “hope you ain't tuckered out there, you need to clean up your mess.” 

“Mmm. And how do you propose I do that?” He asked breathlessly. 

He quickly positioned himself, ass suddenly over Genji’s face, “You ever eat ass before?” 

“I- what?!” Mccree took that as a no. “Isn't that-” 

“Cleaned myself before I came and haven't eaten since. It'll be the cleanest ass you ever seen.” 

“It's full of cum!” 

“So?” 

Mccree sat down anyway, if Genji was truly put off by it he had the strength to throw him off. However, judging by how he grabbed his thighs and gave a tentatively lick along the rim, he wasn't as against as he protested. 

Mccree didn't waste any time, grabbing and stroking his own dick. “That's it, you're doing well, keep going,” he praised, and with every praise Genji got a little bolder with his tongue. He pushed it in slowly, and Mccree gasped when he realized- 

“Is- is your tongue longer than normal?” It wasn't a question, it was well longer than it should have been, reaching farther up than he'd ever felt before when getting a rimjob. Genji hummed in affirmation, and Mccree moaned at the feeling, speeding up his own thrusts. 

When Genji was finally comfortable to set a rhythm, Mccree broke it by grinding down on him, loving the feeling of Genji groaning against his hole. That, combined with the twist he added in his stroking, finally let him reach his peak and orgasm. 

As he came back, he realized that Genji was clawing desperately at his thighs and- oh, oops. Accidentally was crushing him between his thighs. He let go and got off him, and Genji had shot up and coughed. “Sorry, sweetheart,” he said as he rubbed the other's back. 

With one last cough, Genji looked over and glared. It would have been a lot more effective if he wasn't bright red and covered in his own cum. And damn, did he look good like that. 

Looking around, and spotting the dildo, he said, “why don't I make it up to you, huh?”  
Genji looked confused until Mccree held up the dildo so he could see, “what was your decision on this?” 

Genji looked pensive, before saying, “just… if it feels too weird, does it have to vibrate?” 

Mccree chuckled. “Nah, can just use it as a simple dildo if you ain't into it.” 

Genji nodded, “alright.” 

Mccree positioned himself behind the other’s back, legs bracketing his hips and tail. He ran his fingers down the edge of his hole, to make sure he was wet enough and just to tease. He tucked his face onto Genji’s shoulder, positioned the dildo over the dragon’s slit, and then surprised him by blowing a raspberry into his neck. 

Genji startled, and Mccree chuckled at his subsequent offense. “ _Relax_. I'll make sure it won't hurt ya’ none,” he soothed, petting at Genji’s hip until he felt the tension slowly leave the other’s body. 

Mccree started slow, pushing it into his drooling hole and letting him get used to the feeling of firmness of the dildo, rather than the giving flesh of a cock. He got used to it pretty quick, pawing at Mccree’s hand with the order of, “faster, I’m not delicate.” 

Mccree relented, pushing it in harder and faster, until Genji had started moaning and bucking back against the dildo. Then, he turned on the vibration. 

Genji practically jumped- and moaned much louder than before. He stopped thrusting against it, twitching and hands fisting the cushions behind him. 

“How’s it feel, sugar?” Mccree whispered into his ear. 

“Guuhh…” apparently, beyond words. Mccree knew this vibrator was the weakest one he owned, but it was clearly a good one to start Genji with. He started thrusting the dildo in again, turning up the vibrations once more, and Genji gasping and writhed. His tail thrashed in front of him, twitching every which way. 

It took longer than expected before he came again, first time with vibrators were always a strange experience. He watched as Genji’s cocks made a valiant attempt to cum while his hole tightened so much, Mccree couldn't pull the dildo out. He held it steady through the rolling waves of pleasure Genji experienced, until he was twitching in the aftermath. 

“T-t-too much! Ah! P-please-” Mccree immediately shut it off, and Genji whined in over sensitivity as he pulled it out. He let go of the cushions and fell back into Mccree’s chest, finally content and spent for the night. Mccree wrapped an arm around his chest and laid them both back. 

However, peace only lasted a few moments before Genji spoke again. 

“Ugh, my face feels disgusting.”

“My ass feels about the same.” 

Genji hummed. “We should clean up, I guess. Actually clean up, I refuse to suck anymore cum out of your ass.” 

Mccree laughed, “aww, don't be like that. You liked it!” Genji didn't deign that with a response, but it wasn't exactly denial either. “But, I wouldn't mind a bath or somethin’.” 

“Follow me, then,” and Genji got up, slowly, before helping Mccree up as well. He led the way down the winding halls, coming to a large door at the end of the hall. When he slid it open, Mccree was surprised by the presence of an outdoor hot spring- an onsen, he remembered they were called. 

He whistled, “hell, sweetheart. You really live in a castle, don'tcha?” He walked over to peer into the water, “don't you have to keep these really clean? I'm assuming you do that yourself as well.” 

“I do, and it takes a lot of work. I won't have you making it dirty and giving more to do. Come over here.” Interested, Mccree did- only to get a bucket of cold water poured over his head. 

“Holy- fuck shit! Warn a guy will you?!” He shivered, damn that was so _cold_. Genji showed no remorse, just shoved a washcloth at him and told him to ‘wash off.’

He did, unwillingly. He saw Genji pour water over himself as well, and felt a bit better when he looked just as cold and miserable as Mccree did. Once both were clean, Genji grabbed two towels and ushered them over to the hot water. 

Mccree practically melted, this was much better. Genji snickered at him, and Mccree bumped him with his shoulder in return. 

The time spent in the onsen was filled with banter, light hearted conversations that made Mccree’s heart flutter. Genji told him about the etiquette and different facts about the onsen, while asking Mccree about all sort of different things about where he was from. Mccree described the desert, the hot days and cold nights, the crisp air that could turn sandy with high winds. Genji was mesmerized, having never been out of forests he couldn't even imagine a place without trees, much less the red plains of dust that were only broken by jagged rocks and sparse plants. 

After they had gotten out of the water and dried off with the towels, Genji grabbed Mccree’s hand and pulled him to a different room. Obviously a kitchen, as evident by the fireplace and various pots. Mccree almost laughed, of course, even the cookware had to be gold. 

Genji fixed up something fast, and was clearly tired when he finished. They both ate quickly, Mccree trying to keep talking about his other travels so Genji didn't faceplant into his food. Once they were done, Genji led him back to the room. 

They both settled into the bed, Mccree felt lighter and happier than he had since he was a child. As he dozed, he couldn't help but wonder, _what would it be like to feel like this all the time?_

 

\---

When Mccree woke up the next morning, he was mildly surprised that Genji wasn't up before him. Instead, he was sprawled across the futon, tail a heavy pressure across Mccree’s legs. Mccree snorted softly, and he shifted out from underneath the sleeping dragon. Genji didn't even twitch, not even when Mccree put on a pair of sweatpants and grabbed a cigarette, nor when he opened the door to the garden. 

He sat down next to the pond, content to watch the koi swim around as he smoked. He just needed one, just one to calm the nerves, the anxious energy he could feel flow in his veins. He reviewed what he had to do later- transport dropped at 5pm sharp. He should have had more time, but since the mission ran longer than expected… he shook his head. Can't change the past. 

An hour walk to get out of the forest, an hour walk to get to the drop point. Transport lands 15 minutes prior to the set time- and Reyes expects him to be there when it drops, quite honestly. He gets bitchy when Mccree actually arrived on time, hated wasting time and energy. It was worthless to try to tell him to just drop the transport at the set time, Mccree learned that _very_ quickly when he started missions. 

He sighed, he wanted to spend way more time here than he was able, and that was dangerous. Mccree refused to get attached, he couldn't, _he couldn't_ in his line of work. Not when he could easily die on any mission, not when there was the possibility of leaving behind Genji wondering if he would ever come back. 

He needed to be honest, tell him. _I can't come back._

If only it would be as easy to say out loud. 

He looked back to the koi. The biggest one, Sachiko, was probably the largest damn fish he'd ever seen- even if he'd never seen all that many in his life. He took a long drag from his cigarette. _A century is a damn long time, Genji must be dedicated to keeping them alive._ Another long drag, another sigh. _Kinda fucked up that you're the only company he has._

He couldn't. He had to leave, he had to leave, he could never come back, he couldn't, he _couldn't_ \- 

He heard some shuffling from inside, Genji getting up. Mccree took one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out. It hadn't helped his nerves at all. The door opened a few moments later, Genji wearing an open silk robe and a tired expression as he slithered over to Mccree. He plopped down with a grunt, leaned over onto Mccree’s shoulder and looked for all the world like he was about ready to fall asleep again. 

“Mornin’, sweetpea.” Mccree said, and chuckled at the responding groan. “Not much of a morning person, are ya’?” 

Genji groaned louder, pushed his face further into Mccree’s neck. “How can you even stand to be up so early?” 

Mccree huffed. “Part of my job.” And this would be a perfect time to tell Genji, to say ‘ _my job is highly dangerous and I can't risk coming back here._ ’ Or make it short and bittersweet, ‘ _I won't be coming back._ ’ Or anything, anything but this. 

Mccree had never been a coward before- but this, this wasn't a situation he had been trained to handle. 

The moment passed, however, when Genji yawned right in his ear. “Sounds terrible. I hate early mornings, it takes me much too long to actually wake up…” 

“Like an actual snake?” 

Genji growled something unintelligible, sounding almost like ‘not a snake’ as he shoved further against Mccree’s neck, right against the new bite. Mccree hissed and tried to lean away, Genji just snickered as he followed with a kiss to the bruised flesh. A fight broke out, a wrestle for power occurred, as Mccree tried to push the dragon away and Genji tried to curl around him to annoy him further. 

Mccree lost, fell back against the boards as Genji finally claimed his place on top of him, face in his chest and tail curled around his legs. They both panted- neither of them used any strength and still rolling around and pushing each other winded them. As they calmed, Genji relaxed on top of him. Mccree moved his hand to his back, felt the soft silk under his hand. The garden was quiet aside from their breathing, a few distant bird calls and a lonely cricket being the only other sounds. 

Genji unraveled himself from his legs, rolled over so they were laying side by side instead. The sky was clear, the air crisp and cold. It felt so similar to an early morning in the desert, it felt like home. 

_Don't think like that, don't think like that, don't think like that_ -

“When do you have to leave again?” Asked so quietly, Mccree had to strain to hear. 

“Ah-” he cleared his throat, not expecting it to suddenly close on him. “Today, mid-afternoon.” _I can't come back._ “I was supposed to stay longer, but things came up unfortunately.” _I can't come back_. 

“Ah, well, maybe next time you'll be able to stay longer?” He sounded so hopeful. 

_I can't come back_. 

“Yeah.” 

They lay there, unmoving, watching the clear blue sky. After a moment, Mccree turned over, watching Genji instead. 

“Genji.”

“Hmm?” He turned, dulled golden eyes looking at him. They lacked that earlier spark, the life he'd had since yesterday. Mccree looked away. 

“Do ya’- do ya’ think maybe that- you should…” He swallowed, unsure why he was even saying this. “You should maybe find your brother, try to live with him again?” 

The silence that descended was tense, Mccree was unable to look back at Genji. He wasn't sure he'd like what he see if he looked at him. 

“ _Excuse me_?” Mccree flinched- the vitriol in Genji’s voice unexpectedly painful. 

“I know you and him have had trouble seeing each other because you live so far apart-” 

“It's more than just _that_ keeping us apart.” 

Mccree turned to him in confusion, the vitriol in his voice completely unfounded. “What? What do you-” 

“Forget it, it doesn't matter, you should just get going.” Genji was no longer looking at him, eyes glued to the sky. 

“What?!” He shot up, having no idea why suddenly Genji was so defensive. “Genji, I'm sorry if I said somethin’ wrong or out of line but-” 

“But what! You think I should leave my nest, leave my hoard so maybe you could come back and take it for yourself?!” He was seething, Mccree didn't understand where any of this had come from. It pissed him right the hell off. 

“Now listen here, when have I showed any interest in your hoard? Never! The only damn thing I care about is you, and you're miserable here. At least if you found your brother you wouldn't have to be so damn lonely-” 

“I can't go find my brother because he tried to kill me!” He shouted, and all other sounds seemed to stop. Genji looked stunned, he couldn't believe he said that out loud. 

Mccree was equally as stunned. “Kill you- wha-” 

But Genji's expression suddenly changed to rage, and the floodgates were opened. “He attacked me! Pinned me to the ground when my back was turned- left me to _die_ on a burning altar!” His hands clenched into fists, claws tearing into his skin. “It took me years- centuries to fully recover! I would have been dead if I hadn't been taken in by the monks in this shrine!” 

Mccree didn't know how to respond, could only manage a strained, “why didn't you tell me?” 

And Genji seethed, “do you tell every detail of your personal life to a complete stranger?!” He was shaking now, blood running down his hands, “he did horrible, unforgivable things to me, he left me so desperately lonely for centuries and I-” he choked, “I _miss_ him. I miss him every single day, I'd give anything to see him again- I don't even know if he's alive anymore!” The dam finally broke- as tears started down his cheeks Genji sobbed, heartbreaking and raw. 

Mccree scrambled to grab him, hold him through this breakdown. Genji’s arms wrapped around him in response, clutching painfully tight. “I don't- I don't even know- if he has been killed by hunters- if he's even still alive. I m-miss him so much,” his sentence broke down into sobs, unable to continue further. 

Mccree shushed him, held him tightly as he cooed and whispered comforts in his ear. Anything to soothe him. 

He was unsure how long they laid there, Genji crying out in wretched loneliness, before the sobs subsided to occasional hiccups. When he was sure Genji was calm enough, Mccree debated whether he should share this or not. But Genji had already poured his heart out, he only felt it was right to do the same. He finally spoke, “My mama sold me to a gang for drug money.” 

At Genji's confused ‘hmm?’ he elaborated, “She wasn't there much for me, as a child. She tried her best to be a good mom when she was around, but my nights were often spent alone. She cared a lot for me- I could tell she really did. Her addiction caught up with her though, and she couldn't pay off her bills. She wasn't, she wasn't there mentally a whole lot the last year I spent with her. Always off in her own world. One day a bunch of deadlock gang boys came to collect- she gave ‘em me instead of money.” He took a deep breath, the only other person he told this to was Reyes. “I still, miss her a lot. I've never tried to see if she was alive, I know she ain't. Even if she was- even though I miss her so much, I don't know if I'd be able to face her again.”

Genji was quiet, Mccree didn't want him to sympathize or pity him, he shared because- 

Because he realized they had more in common than he ever thought. And while that terrified him, it filled him with a familiar comfort he hadn't felt in years. 

Genji shifted in his arms. He wasn't completely recovered, still hiccuping with little sobs every now and again, but he sounded a lot calmer, more at peace when he spoke. “When I was recovering in the shrine- there was a certain monk. Always there when I needed him, helping me heal with the doctor they brought in. He was so persistent.” Another hiccup. “He told me I needed to forgive my brother. I can't help but think maybe- he knew something about what happened that I didn't. I don't know. But he told me often, ‘you will get nowhere embracing hatred as you have.’” He shifted again, moving closer. “I miss him as well. He was always right about everything. It was as annoying as it was comforting.” 

Mccree thought of Reyes, snorted softly. “Yeah, yeah I know the type.” He rubbed his back, couldn't help but worry if the soft silk robe was being ruined on the ground like this. It seemed like such a mundane worry, after what they had shared with each other. But it was a grounding thought, gave him the strength to help them move on. 

“Genji, we should probably move back to the bed. Your robes gettin’ all dirty…” 

“Mmm, I guess you are right.” He sounded raw, cried out now. He untangled himself and got up, holding his hand out for Mccree. Mccree gladly took it, didn't let go as they walked back to the bedroom. 

As Genji went to lay on the bed, Mccree made a slight detour towards his bag. He pulled out his com- still green, as expected- and checked the time. 3 hours until he had to go. He set an alarm and put it back, collapsing on the bed when he got there. 

Genji laughed softly and shuffled closer. He raised his hand to Mccree’s neck, rubbing at the golden choker Mccree had long forgot was there. “Jesse,” he started, hesitant. Mccree almost couldn't understand how he could be hesitant after all that happened between them. “Would you- can you,” he paused again, wet his lips. “Can you… fuck me, one last time before you go?” 

Mccree was taken aback, but he smiled, warm and inviting. “Shoot, sugar. Don't think I could ever say no to a request that sweet.” 

He sat up to push off Genji’s robe and to slide his own sweatpants off. He searched the bed a moment- aha! Found the lube bottle under a pillow, and he laid back on his side. 

He coaxed Genji’s cocks out quickly, not bothering teasing this time. Genji placed his hands on his shoulders, already starting to pant and gasp when Mccree had barely done anything. 

Once he had gotten them full and erect, he gently thrust two fingers into the wet hole. He figured Genji probably didn't need it, but Mccree couldn't help but try to stall. He wanted this to last as long as it could. 

He began to stroke his own dick, but his hand was replaced by Genji’s after a moment. He stroked him to full hardness as well, and Mccree couldn't help but notice how despite what he was going, Genji wouldn't look away from his face. He touched the other’s cheek lightly, smiled in an attempt to be reassuring. Genji’s expression only fell. 

He spread lube across his cock and lined himself up, only to realize the position they were in would put Genji’s dicks in the perfect position for thigh fucking. So he spread a little extra lube between his thighs, and said, “trust me,” at Genji’s confused expression. 

He pushed in, slowly, but Genji was never one for slow, was he. He took Mccree by surprise by kissing him as he entered, then immediately thrusting the rest in. He broke the kiss with a moan, Mccree thrusting harder and feeling both the tight hole around his cock and the two dicks sliding under his ass. 

Neither of them were going to last long, Mccree realized as his thrusts turned erratic. Genji didn't seem to mind, moaning and clawing at his shoulders, attempting to buck back but too gone to match his rhythm. Mccree came first, cumming inside the soaking slit as he clenched his thighs around the dicks. Genji didn't take much longer, pushing himself into the right pressure and pressing another desperate kiss to Mccree’s lips. He came near silently against his lips, nails scratching more bleeding marks into his back. He fell, boneless against Mccree, while both of them recovered. 

As Mccree came down, he pushed himself up against the other, giving him a final sweet kiss. Genji squirmed- still sensitive and soft- responding as best he could. When they parted, Mccree laid still again, forehead against Genji's. 

A few minutes passed, before Mccree could feel cum cooling on his ass and thighs. He cringed at the sensation, and Genji laughed. “Why don't we get cleaned up?” 

“I would love to,” he answered. The two of them got up, Genji leading the way back to the hot springs. They washed up quickly, before settling together in the hot water. Mccree groaned, all the muscles in his body slowly relaxing. Genji leaned against him, quiet and contemplative. 

Unlike yesterday, there was no easy banter, mood much more somber than before. Mccree tried several times to come up with some conversation, but it fell flat every time he looked back over at Genji. It felt too cruel to talk about the world outside the shrine now. Instead he gave up, let the hot water soothe his aches and pains in silence. 

When they got out- after Genji had given Mccree a towel and then attempted to dry himself some- they made their way back to the kitchen. Mccree wasn't particularly hungry, but Genji seemed intent on making him something to eat. He relented, let him make whatever he wanted. 

Having eaten and cleaned up, Mccree resigned himself to gathering his stuff and leaving. It'd make it easier, to just cut off quickly. Genji didn't seem particularly happy with him around anymore- if he stayed he knew it wouldn't be like this. 

His thoughts were cut short when Genji tentatively grabbed his hand. Mccree looked at him- he still refused to make eye contact. “Would you… lay down with me. Until you have to go.” 

Mccree huffed. “‘Course, Genji.” 

Laying down again, with Genji on his chest, Mccree couldn't help but doze off. 

\--- 

Mccree woke up to the obnoxious sound of his com alarm going on- and Genji clawing at his chest. 

“What is that _noise_?” He said once Mccree opened his eyes. “It's horrible- make it stop!” 

Mccree laughed, got up from the bed and went over to his bag. He turned off the alarm- it was 2pm and he had to get going within the next 30 minutes. He pulls out some clothes, pausing over his red flannel. It was one of his favorites- but- Genji had said he didn't have a lot of clothing. 

“Hey Genji,” he said, throwing the shirt over at the bed. Genji caught it, confused. “You said clothings hard to come by, so I figured maybe you’d … take some of mine, I guess.” It was kind of a terrible excuse, he didn't want to acknowledge the part of him that wanted to see Genji in his clothes. Or the part of him that just hoped Genji would remember him. 

“You don't have to pay me back.” 

“Hmm? For what?” 

“The necklace.” 

Oh. “Hadn't actually thought of it like that, honestly.” 

Genji was silent in response, but slid it on anyway. He seemed unsure of what to do with the buttons, so once Mccree had finished dressing he came over to button it up. 

He stood quietly by the bed as Mccree gathered his stuff- there wasn't much but some of it had been thrown around the room in their haste last night. Once everything was packed, he went through a quick mental checklist. Com, peacekeeper, hat, blackwatch ID and holopad, cigarettes and lighter, last night's clothes, lube and vibrator- seems like he had everything. 

With that, he shrugged his duffel, unsure of what to do next. Genji made that decision for him, slithering past him and motioning for him to follow. 

In the front room, Mccree noticed the candles were no longer lit. The door was open, letting in a steady stream of natural light, but Mccree couldn't help but miss the warm glow provided by the candles. 

“So, uh-” he tried, cleared his throat then started again, “guess I should be goin- oof!” He was cut off again, Genji suddenly pulling him into a tight hug. 

This was it, he had to tell him, he couldn't come back, he's not coming back, _he can't do this_ \- 

“You're not coming back, are you?” Spoken so softly against his ear. 

Mccree’s breath hitched- caught. “I- yeah, how'd ya’ guess.” 

“Hmm. Lucky guess. You looked like you've been wanting to tell me something since last night. You bite your lip when you think too much, by the way.” 

_Huh_ , he'd never noticed. 

They parted a minute later, awkward and unsure. Not sure what else to do, Mccree tipped his hat in goodbye, and walked out the door. The second he passed the threshold, the door slammed shut loudly behind him. 

He felt- disappointed, somehow. He knew he couldn't have done much better, he was always terrible with goodbyes. And emotions. He absent mindedly touched the necklace around his neck, before slipping it off and hiding it deep within his bag. 

He began to walk down the hill. He had a two hour walk ahead of him, might as well get started. 

He hoped, for once, that Reyes would be early, and he won't be left alone for very long. 

\---

Two years passed before everything went to shit. With the explosion of the Swiss base, his commander dead and blackwatch exposed, Mccree had no choice but to run. 

He didn't think the cost of freedom would be 60 million on his head. 

\---

Five years later saw Mccree entering the dark, lonely forest in the countryside of Japan. Cicadas screamed in the summer heat, making it feel even more eerie than he remembered. 

He hadn't considered coming back. The bounty on his head was high, staying in one place for very long was dangerous. Even with Genji’s illusionary magic, he couldn't be sure of either of their safety. 

But as the years went on- the longer he spent on constant edge, feeling anyone around him could be here to kill him, without seeing a single friendly face- it was driving him to madness. He was a different person than he was seven years ago, he could admit how achingly lonely he was. And it was that realization that gave him the push to go back to Japan. 

It wasn't as if he hadn't thought of Genji since last time he was here. He considered coming back almost every day he was on the run- he just couldn't make that commitment until now. The years of obsession led to intense research on dragons, and other supernatural entities. Turns out, there was a lot more to the world than he could see. 

His research had led him to a contact, one who was able to hook him up with a supposed dragon magic ward. Mccree didn't plan on using it, he took it so it could be out of the hands of any possible hunters. What was more important was the information he got. 

_The two of them sat across from each other in a dark booth a shithole bar. When Mccree showed an interest in dragon hunting, his contact scoffed and told him to fuck off. Dragon hoards weren't worth the trouble. When he waved a some money, the contact was suddenly a lot more talkative, willing to help out an ‘amateur hunter ready to walk to his own death.’_

_A map of Japan was projected across the table. They'd already gone over locations of dragons in other countries, Mccree had been surprised at how many there were. The contact scoffed again, “they're hard as shit to kill. Yer goin’ get yerself killed goin’ up against them unprepared as you are.”_

_Mccree winked, “don't worry about lil ol’ me, I have other sources making sure I'll be plenty prepared.”_

_The contact was unimpressed. Mccree was sure he'd probably seen plenty of young cocky hunters come through who got themselves killed. Mccree just continued to act the part, so he'd stay none the wiser. “Whatever. Japan is another big dragon nesting spot, used to be treated like gods there, some still are. This one,” he pointed to a red dot on the map, “has a lil town nearby that we’re pretty sure still worships it. Don't go after it, it's a mean son of a bitch.”_

_“Oh?”_

_“Very few hunters have gone against it and lived. The ones who have usually has to watch their companions get torn limb from limb. The most they can usually give about it is that it's big, blue. Has antlers, means it's some sort of alpha. It doesn't use magic to hide its location, it'll just lure you into a trap and tear you apart.”_

_“Yikes. Sounds rough.”_

_“This other one,” he pointed to another dot, a couple miles from the first one. Mccree’s stomach dropped when he recognized the location- that little dot was_ Genji. _“Another particularly nasty one. Sadistic fucker who leads you around in illusions for hours and hours, whispering sweet nothin’s in your ear until yer half mad. When yer at yer lowest is when it'll finally let you find the damn nest.”_

_Mccree felt nearly sick, hearing Genji referred to as an it. Something that needed to be put down. He swallowed any complaints, asked instead, “lemme guess, it don't invite you in to have a nice dinner, huh?”_

_The contact snorted. “Hell nah. You'd be an idiot to go in there.”_

_“Hmm.” Guess he was an idiot. No surprise really._

_He explained a few more of the dragons, none of them seemed of too much interest other than the first two. He feigned interest until he couldn't stand it, took the USB from the contact and exchanging a couple thousand for it, and made his way out of the bar._

He shook himself out of the memory, he needed to get moving. It was already fairly dark, the forest only made it harder to see at night. His goal was at least to make it to the first clearing, from there it was easy to find the shrine. 

Well, given that Genji wanted him to find it, that is. 

It took longer than expected, he ended up wandering around for around two hours before he found the clearing he needed. The sun had set, evening cicadas turning into crickets, only faint light of the moon being visible from the trees. He followed the way he barely remembered to the shrine, hoping he would actually come across it. If he ended up being led in a circle then, well, at least Genji would lead him in the right direction. Hopefully. 

A few minutes, and he found the shrine. Backed by the moonlight it was- beautiful. And dark. No fires were lit around the perimeter, as they had been before. Mccree was starting to worry. 

Up the hill- god _damn_ he hated that thing- and he stood before the closed door. He waited a few moments, expecting it would burst open any second, but it didn't. He gave up waiting, went and pushed the door open itself. He opened it up to a dark room, no candles had been lit, dust covering the floor. 

He let the door drop behind him, fished out a flashlight from his bag. _Never realized how creepy this place is without light._ He walked through the dark halls, before finally coming to a place he remembered. Standing in front of Genji’s bedroom, he debated if he should knock, or just walk in, or if this was even proper. 

He settled for knocking- and when there was no response, he slid open the door. The room looked the same, a few new scrolls on the table, the cushions and blankets on the bed shifted around. No Genji in sight. 

The door to the garden was open. 

He tentatively walked out, dropping his bag by the table. The garden itself still looked taken care of, the pond still had koi. No Genji. 

He went over to the pond, looked at the fish. The biggest one- sachi?- swam around slowly, lazy and carefree. Mccree was weirdly glad to see her, his life may have been turned upside these past seven years but this place was unchanging. 

He sat down, looked up at the sky. He'd made it all the way here only to find- nothing. Signs of life but no Genji. 

What if he was too late? What if a hunter had got to him? Or he'd left to find his brother? Or- 

In his momentary freak out, he hadn't heard a soft sound of movement from behind him, hadn't noticed anything was off, until he was suddenly slammed into the ground by a heavy weight. 

He immediately went for peacekeeper, resulting in his arm getting pinned. He tried to buck the weight off, but it was much too heavy- and laughing- and- 

“Genji you _shithead_! You scared the hell outta me!” That only made him laugh harder, tightening his tail around his body and nearly crushing him. 

“Surprise! You should have seen your face, it was hilarious!” Fucker wasn't sorry at all, _goddamn_ Mccree nearly had a heart attack. “Besides, you wore your shoes inside. This is your punishment.” 

“You little shit,” he sighed, finally relaxing. Genji snickered, finally unraveled from around him. When he leaned back Mccree would see that he was wearing- “my shirt?” 

“Oh good, the fall didn't affect your brain,” he sounded amused, fond. Mccree felt his cheeks flush, from embarrassment and something else. 

“It'll take more than a fall to take me out, sweetheart.” He pulled the dragon down by the neck, pressing their foreheads together but being unsure if he was allowed to go much further. Genji answered that question by pressing his lips against Mccree’s in the sweetest kiss he'd had in years. 

When they separated, Genji moved his hand to scratch at Mccree’s chin. “How long are you staying, this time?” A soft, almost timid question. 

Mccree smiled, “as long as you'll have me.” 

Genji grabbed his hat, put it on himself despite Mccree’s protests. “Good, because this time I don't intend on letting you go.” 

Mccree could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! also just know i was going rock end it at the leaving scene but im a huge sAPPY BABY who can't handle bittersweet endings

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! (lmao i need to practice writing porn im rusty)


End file.
